


Contagion

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Virus, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Blood Play, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mating Bites, Morty In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Something Made Them Do It, Swearing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Two Shot, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick et Morty sont contaminés par un virus lors d'une de leurs escapades...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne shippe même pas. Sérieuuuuuux !

Dans cette dimension, ils n'avait pas pu l'éviter. La plupart des Ricks s'en était tiré sans être contaminé...mais pas celui-ci.  
Rick avait bien essayé de contrer le virus alien, mais l'antidote qu'il avait bricolé à la va-vite n'avait pas fonctionné. C'était trop difficile de se concentrer, avec la température de son corps qui commençait de grimper. Comme d'essayer de conduire droit après dix shots de téquila. Trop compliqué. Il renonça dès l'échec de sa première tentative.  
Morty était déjà à terre, agrippé à la jambe de son pantalon, haletant et suant.  
\- F-f-fais qu-quelque chose !!, supplia-t-il.  
Rick leva les yeux en sifflant d'agacement entre ses dents. Mais ses genoux tremblaient, menaçant de le faire s'effondrer à tout moment.  
\- J-je sssuis un génie. P-pas un putain de-de magicien !  
Morty semblait à un stade plus avancé d'incubation. Ses petites mains s'agrippaient à son mollet sans réelle force. Il se tordit sur le sol en gémissant :  
\- S-s'il t-te plaît ! J'ai besoin...  
\- Je sais !, gronda Rick en s'affalant brusquement sur sa table de travail.  
Il commençait à le sentir. Ses organes qui remuaient dans son ventre, s'emplissant de cellules mortifères, proliférant jusqu'à atteindre son système nerveux périphérique.  
Il contempla Morty. Sa peau avait une couleur de sang et ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'ils semblaient sur le point de jaillir de leur orbite, telles deux billes en verre poli.  
Il hésita, puis se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il se laissa glisser au sol pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras.  
\- Ç-ça va aller Morty, ne t'en fais pas.  
Il tira une seringue de secours de sa manche. Ce n'était peut-être pas un antidote, mais ça lui éviterait de souffrir.  
L'adolescent posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du vieil homme, et celui-ci sentit ses dents se refermer sur sa chair.  
\- NON !  
Il lui injecta la substance dans le bras. Avant que ses pensées ne sombrent totalement.  
Il sentait le sang couler sur sa gorge. C'était trop tard pour lui de toute façon...  
A présent il voulait goûter à celui de Morty. Rick et Morty. Morty et Rick. Pour toujours ensemble.  
Ces idées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis si longtemps en arrière-plan qu'il fut presque surpris de la force avec laquelle elle le frappèrent – la faute au virus, probablement.  
Il se pencha lentement sur sa chair tendre de son petit-fils et, tout en tirant sur le col de son t-shirt, pour dénuder davantage son cou, il mordit.  
Une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit, tandis que Morty perdait conscience à mesure que le produit envahissait son organisme. Il ne verrait jamais la suite de ce qui était en train de se produire.  
Le corps de Morty était doux et chaud contre le sien. Il le manipula maladroitement pour l'allonger, et embrassa ses lèvres, mêlant leur sang respectifs sur le bout de sa langue. Ses mains caressèrent ses côtes frêles, sous son t-shirt.  
Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils étaient juste là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.  
A présent il allait devoir profiter du sommeil de Morty pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ils survivraient. Même si à cause de ça, ils seraient forcés de rester ensemble pour continuer de réguler l'effet du virus.  
Il se frotta contre le corps inanimé de son petit-fils en essayant de ne penser à rien. C'était plutôt facile, car la fièvre rendait son esprit de plus en plus incohérent.  
S'il avait été seul, peut-être qu'il se serait laissé dépérir. Mais puisqu'il y avait Morty, il devait surmonter cette épreuve, même si ces souvenirs devaient le hanter jusqu'à sa mort.  
Il embrassa une dernière fois le garçon, sur le front cette fois, car en dehors du besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus urgent dans ses entrailles, il l'aimait comme personne. Un sanglot lui échappa, et à quoi bon le réprimer de toute façon ?   
Il ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler lorsqu'il déboutonna son pantalon. Lentement, il le fit descendre sur ses cuisses.  
Il détestait ce qu'il allait commettre. Mais plus encore, il détestait cette part de lui qui avait toujours rêvé de ça.  
Attacher Morty à lui pour toujours. Ne faire plus qu'un. Ne plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre.  
Puis sa conscience le quitta et il sombra quand le virus prit le contrôle de son cerveau.

Lorsque Morty se réveilla, il était dans un lit – pas le sien cependant. Il remarqua la silhouette de Rick non loin de là et en déduisit qu'il était en sécurité. Il se redressa et ses os craquèrent un peu. Il grogna en se frottant la tête.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
Rick se retourna vers lui, des outils dans les mains. Un large pansement était scotché sur son cou et Morty resta bouche bée, les joues de plus en plus brûlantes.  
\- C'est moi qui... ?  
\- Le virus Morty. Le putain de virus. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie hein ?  
L'adolescent le vit sourire et sourit à son tour.  
\- Comment tu as fait pour qu'on soit guéri, Rick ?  
\- On n'est pas guéri, répliqua le vieil homme en venant s'asseoir au pied du lit. Mais ta souche s'est mélangé à la mienne et...oh, j'oubliais, tu es un crétin, alors voici le résumé : on porte toujours le virus, mais à l'état dormant.  
Morty cligna des yeux.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Ça veut dire, concrètement, que si on ne veut pas contaminer notre entourage, on doit suivre quelques règles simples : pas d'échanges de fluides avec les autres, genre sexe ou prêt de brosse à dents....  
\- Quoi ?, s'exclama Morty. Attends attends...pas de sexe ?? Mais je ne l'ai encore fait avec personne ! Et je...  
Il se toucha le cou et se rendit compte qu'il portait un pansement.  
\- Tu...tu m'as mordu ?!?  
\- Ouais. De rien hein. Ça veut dire qu'entre nous, on n'a rien à craindre – je te parle pas de sexe, idiot, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. Hey, tu m'écoutes quand je parles ??  
\- Je...oui oui, gémit Morty en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
Rick lui toucha l'épaule, et soudain il se sentit mieux.  
\- Je sais bien que ça ne te réjouit pas...mais au moins on est ensemble, pas vrai ? Rick et Morty contre le monde entier, tu te rappelles ?  
Les muscles de l'adolescent se détendirent malgré lui, comme si la présence de Rick était un calmant.  
\- Oui, répondit Morty calmement, esquissant un petit sourire. Rick et Morty, rien que Rick...et son Morty.  
Il rougit à nouveau, parce que bien que ces paroles fasse asseoir dans son ventre une chaleur réconfortante, il était suffisamment lucide pour voir que c'était niais.  
Pourtant Rick ne parut pas s'en offenser.  
\- C'est ça, répondit-il gentiment. Rien que toi et moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrairement à ce que Rick avait prévu, la fièvre s'empare d'eux à nouveau...

Rick le savait : il n'y avait qu'une seule dimension dans laquelle un Rick avait foiré de façon aussi spectaculaire, et c'était clairement celle-ci.  
\- Rick, je me sens bizarre, geignit Morty, à califourchon sur lui.  
Ce n'était pas sensé lui faire de l'effet. Et pourtant, il était raide comme un piquet dans son pantalon.  
\- Du calme Morty, ça doit être le virus. Peut-être que les deux souches, en se combinant, ont acquis de nouvelles propriétés.  
\- Je m'en fous, Rick, j'en peux plus !, se plaignit l'adolescent en se frottant avidement contre l'entre-jambe de son grand-père.  
Ce dernier le renversa dans le lit et en profita pour s'extirper de sa couverture. Il alluma la lumière et commença à farfouiller dans ses affaires.  
\- Riiiiiick !, appela Morty en se redressant, à la fois vexé et désespéré – ce qui donnait un drôle de mélange.  
\- La ferme Morty !, rétorqua le vieil homme. Tu veux que tes parents nous entendent ?  
L'adolescent se recroquevilla et serra l'oreiller de Rick contre lui. Son odeur l'aidait à garder l'esprit à peu près clair. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire en s'introduisant dans la chambre de Rick au beau milieu de la nuit, mais c'était objectivement la pire idée qui soit.  
Seulement il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'ils avaient été contaminés, il ressentait une sorte de vide intérieur qui s'intensifiait quand Rick n'était pas là.  
Ça le rendait malade. En rentrant de l'école après toute une journée de cours, il en avait presque le tournis.  
Et quand il voyait Rick, tout allait soudain nettement mieux, comme par magie. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que ça avait à voir avec le virus.  
Mais cette nuit, c'était pire que tout. Comme des coups de poignards dans le bas-ventre.  
Il resserra ses bras sur l'oreiller en y étouffant ses gémissements, tandis que Rick faisait semblant de s'affairer pour se concentrer sur le désir de plus en plus violent qui l'envahissait. Les bruits que faisaient Morty ne l'y aidaient pas.  
Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. A ce rythme-là, ils allaient tous les deux craquer et ça n'améliorerait rien. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en aller. Il avait remarqué que plus Morty était loin, plus il ressentait des effets de manque désagréables – comme il l'avait prévu, mais pas à ce point-là.  
En entendant un froissement dans son dos, il s'écarta vivement.  
\- N'ap-pproche pas M-Morty, pour l'amour de...  
\- Okay okay, souffla l'adolescent en levant les mains devant lui.  
Il avait quitté le lit et se tenait debout au milieu de la petite chambre. Rick recula jusqu'à cogner son bureau. L'atmosphère était suffocante.  
\- Je suis d-désolé, chuchota Morty.  
\- C'est le virus, ce n'est pas t-t-toi, hoqueta Rick en tentant de garder un ton neutre.  
Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de détailler Morty, et son esprit d'imaginer toutes les choses perverses qu'il pourrait...oh non non non...  
\- Non non non, pas cette fois !, gronda Rick en sortant un appareil de nulle part, pour le pointer sur sa tempe.  
\- RICK !, s'écria Morty en se jetant sur lui.  
Ils se débattirent un moment, avant que le garçon n'arrive à lui arracher l'arme des mains et à la jeter sur son lit.  
\- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? T-t-tu allais te tuer ?  
\- Mais non !, grommela Rick. C'était un myorelaxant, putain !  
\- Je sais pas ce-ce qu-que c'est, et je m'en fous. Rick !  
Morty le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Fais quelque chose à propos de ça !  
\- J'allais le faire, j-jusqu'à ce que tu m'en empêches !, répliqua le vieil homme.  
\- Je parle pas de ça !, marmonna l'adolescent sur un ton embarrassé.  
Il détourna les yeux en rougissant, dévoilant un peu plus de son cou et de la marque que Rick y avait laissé. Ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, enfouit son visage contre la gorge pâle de son petit-fils. L'odeur que dégageait sa peau l'aidait à réfléchir. Il pouvait presque se convaincre que ce qu'il faisait était normal.  
Les bras de Morty s'enroulèrent autour de lui et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Il commença à embrasser gentiment la cicatrice que ses dents avaient laissé, ce qui fit frémir le garçon.  
L'érection de Rick se fit plus douloureuse. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester dans cette dimension s'il cédait.  
\- Jessica ne me...ne me plaît plus, confessa Morty. Qu-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?  
\- Oh, beaucoup de choses Morty. Mais ça, ce n'est pas ta faute, susurra Rick en déposant des baisers sur sa peau douce et tiède. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur l'amour ? Le virus d-dérègle tes ho-hormones Morty. Dont l'ocytocine.  
\- Alors pou-pourquoi est-ce que je...  
Morty déglutit, la voix momentanément bloquée dans sa gorge. Rick remonta ses baisers jusqu'à son oreille pour lui répondre :  
\- C'était pas prévu Morty. Je pensais que le faire une fois suffirait...  
\- Faire quoi ?  
Rick passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du garçon, savourant le contact de ses côtes.  
\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura-t-il tout bas.  
\- Rick, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- De tou-toute façon elle ne t-te mérite pas, gronda Rick en lui mordillant le lobe.  
Morty savait qu'il devait rétorquer, mais il commençait à se sentir vraiment bien. La douleur dans son bas-ventre avait disparu au profit d'une sensation qu'il connaissait bien, et qui mettait son corps en feu.  
\- C'est...pas bien ce-ce-ce qu'on fait...  
\- Ouais. P-pas bien du tout MoOOR-orty. Mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Je crois pas.  
Le garçon laissa son grand-père l'allonger sur le sol et écarta spontanément les jambes pour le serrer contre lui.  
\- C'est nous contre le r-r-reste du monde, hein Rick. Nous contre le monde.  
\- Rick et Morty, souffla Rick contre son oreille, l'haleine alcoolisée. Morty et Rick contre le monde.  
\- Ah, soupira Morty, avant de s'abandonner à l'étreinte.

Rick retira son t-shirt et tira sur le caleçon de Morty. Ce dernier s'accrocha à son cou pour l'embrasser, et bien que la pensée l'ait effleuré de le repousser, il ne le fit pas. Tout était bien trop agréable pour qu'il puisse y mettre fin. Il savait parfaitement qu'il agissait de manière stupide, entièrement contrôlé par cet enfoiré de virus à la con. Mais ça ne faisait pas la moindre différence.  
Il laissa donc son petit-fils essayer maladroitement de lui plaire en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Et même s'il n'était pas très doué, c'était suffisamment plein de bonne volonté pour l'attendrir, à tel point que lorsqu'il s'empara de son petit sexe turgescent, il se promit en lui-même de le faire jouir comme jamais auparavant.  
Il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant – celui qu'il utilisait pour son plug anal...mais là n'était pas la question – pour caresser rapidement la verge et les testicules de son petit-fils – tout en évacuant progressivement la culpabilité de ses pensées au profit d'une excitation grandissante.  
Morty se mit à gémir lascivement, cambrant les reins de façon si érotique que Rick eut un temps d'arrêt.  
Le garçon le fixa avec des yeux humides et le vieil homme esquissa un sourire de loup, s'emparant vivement de sa bouche, serrant son pénis dans sa main.  
Son autre main caressa ses fesses rondes et duveteuses. Écartant la raie avec ses doigts pour y frotter sa queue, qu'il venait de sortir de son pantalon. Grâce au lubrifiant, ça glissait merveilleusement bien. Instinctivement, Morty resserra les fesses, pressant son sexe. Rick émit un râle de contentement, tandis que sa main accélérait encore davantage ses mouvements sur la verge de l'adolescent. Il sentait le gland sous son pouce devenir de plus en plus humide, laissant bientôt présager une éjaculation.  
Il pressa son sexe contre l'anus de Morty sans le pénétrer, mais s'amusant à pousser pour en tester la résistance. Ça faisait couiner Morty de plaisir et tout à coup il jouit, aspergeant de sperme le ventre de Rick.  
Ce dernier étrangla le cri qu'il poussa en plaquant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant ses doigts huileux et couverts de semence dans les boucles châtain du garçon.  
Il ondula encore un peu, avant d'évacuer le trop plein de stimulation contre le postérieur de l'adolescent.  
Celui-ci se mit à trembler en reprenant doucement ses esprits malgré la fatigue qui s'emparait de son corps.  
Rick se redressa et le tînt contre lui. Il soupira.  
\- N'oublie pas. C'est le virus, okay ? Le vURPirus.  
Il lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque, à la fois conscient qu'il étalait ses fluides sur lui, et s'en fichant – en fait, une part de lui était même très satisfaite, mais il cherchait justement à ne pas l'écouter.  
Morty se blottit contre lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu-qu'on va faire ?  
L'étreinte de Rick se resserra quelque peu.  
\- De notre mieux, Morty. De notre mieux.


End file.
